


Haze

by CrowCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shotgunning, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: An open door leaves room for all kinds of invitations.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> December 24: Merry crisis

Felix should have known better than to leave his door unlocked—not that it would have changed the outcome of the situation, but it was more the principle of the matter than anything else. Sylvain might get the idea that he’s actually _welcome_ to show up whenever he pleases in his dorm room, which isn’t something he wants to propagate. 

“Hey babe, I didn’t even have to pick the lock this time. I’m flattered,” Sylvain grinned, closing the door behind him and locking it with a snap. 

_Case and point._ Felix rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want?” he asked flatly, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. 

“Just stopping by to see you before you’re gone for Christmas break—buuut you haven’t even packed,” Sylvain observed, looking around to see everything in its place, no suitcase or any other signs of impending travel around them. 

“Just ‘cause my old man bought a ticket for me doesn’t mean I’m gonna use it. I don’t want to see him or the rest of my family gather around to compare me to where Glenn was at my age,” Felix answered darkly, eyes narrowing. 

“I hear ya. I’m not exactly thrilled to be going back to Faerghus either...alas, I was threatened with being cut off if I don’t show my face,” Sylvain sighed, falling into the plush loveseat Felix was currently occupying, scooting closer and pulling Felix’s folded legs to rest on his lap. 

“How many times is that now?” Felix raised an eyebrow, finally looking up over the top of his book. 

“Eh, lost count. It’s an empty threat, anyway. I’m the only one left to inherit the family business now, aren’t I?” A shadow crossed Sylvain’s face, causing Felix to set his book down, but in a moment it was gone. “Anyway! I brought a gift,” he grinned, digging into his pocket as he spoke. 

“Is it illegal?”

Sylvain winked. “Only if we get caught.”

He pulled out what looked suspiciously like a blunt, at which Felix rolled his eyes. 

“Not in my dorm room.”

“C’mon, babe. You’re upgrading next semester, and it’s not like you’ll be kicked out even if the school thought something was up. We’re in our junior year and I haven’t been kicked out yet,” Sylvain chuckled. 

“Well that’s true enough,” Felix muttered. “But the smell lingers, and I have to live here for another week and a half. That shit gives me a headache.”

“Just come stay over at mine. I had it cleaned yesterday so it’s spotless and smells like a dream.”

“Thought you were leaving?” Felix asked, suspicious, watching Sylvain dig into his other pocket for his lighter. 

“I was planning on it, before I knew you were staying. I’d rather see your cute face than my father’s.” Sylvain lit the end, taking a deep inhale and holding it for a few moments, before letting it out through his nose. He sighed after, leaning his head back against the loveseat. He offered the stick to Felix, who scrunched up his nose. 

“You know I hate the papery taste.”

Sylvain considered him a moment, then gave a sly smile. “Alright. Here, then.” He took another drag and, careful of the blunt between two fingers, moved with a grace borne of practice between Felix’s legs. Felix, for his part, didn’t squawk at the sudden manhandling—he was, unfortunately, used to it by this point. Still, when Sylvain pushed him down into the cushions by the shoulders, he blinked in sudden confusion while the other loomed over him with lidded eyes. With his free hand, he swiped a thumb over Felix’s bottom lip, gently pulling his mouth open. Sylvain leaned down, hand sliding from his lips, up his jaw and into his hair. 

Felix leaned up until their lips touched, and breathed in just as Sylvain exhaled. He tasted the minty smoke as it entered his lungs, eyes fluttering closed as his fingertips dug into the muscles of Sylvain’s shoulders. Once he breathed out, the smoke dissipating into the air around them, Felix opened his eyes again to meet Sylvain’s gaze—it was fond, if hungry, and Felix found himself wanting in return. 

He twisted his fingers into Sylvain’s fringe, and pulled him down for an open mouthed kiss. Sylvain huffed an amused noise, but wisely chose to keep his comments to himself—instead, he leaned in further, his free arm on the armrest of the loveseat over Felix’s head for balance. The other hand hung over the edge of the seat, careful not to press the burning edge of the stick to anything around them. 

“Felix,” Sylvain murmured softly, rolling his hips down against the other. He got a moan in return, a soft drag of lips against his own, and then Felix pulled back to lay limply against the cushion beneath him. 

“Do that again,” he ordered, though there was little bite to his tone. 

“Hm?” Sylvain smirked, grinding down roughly against the hardness he could feel against his own. Felix’s back arched, but he reiterated through clenched teeth a moment later. 

“The smoke. Do it again.”

Sylvain had to suppress a shudder, loving every time Felix demanded what he wanted, and nodded. He turned his head to the side, taking a breath of the blunt and holding it in until he cupped Felix’s jaw again, leaning down to breathe into him. Felix didn’t hold the breath within him this time, choosing instead to side hi tongue into Sylvain’s mouth and clamp his thighs around his waist, hands knotting in his hair as they moved together. 

Sylvain broke away first, panting even as he continued to thrust up against Felix. 

“If we don’t stop now, it’s gonna be hard to later,” he huffed, breathless. 

“It’s hard now,” Felix responded, swallowing as he pressed a hand between them to grab at Sylvain’s erection. 

“Careful,” he yelped, Felix’s hand tighter around his cock than he wanted at the moment. “You good, then?”

“Yeah.” Felix pressed a kiss to the underside of Sylvain’s jaw before he leaned back, reaching for his bag on the floor next to them. “Put that out,” he added after a moment, tipping his head toward the still-smoldering blunt between Sylvain’s fingers. 

“This is the good stuff,” he grumbled, but did as he was told. He pressed leaned over to press it against a plate on the closest end table, and dropped it there. “Gimme,” he said, grabbing the lube from Felix’s hand as he turned back toward Sylvain. Felix shimmied out of his sweatpants as Sylvain did the same, then let out a soft noise as he felt fingers at his entrance. 

“Can’t believe you carry this around campus, Fe. And you call _me_ a slut,” he chuckled, pressing a finger in to the knuckle. 

Felix furrowed his brow, a frown creasing his face even as his cheeks flushed red. 

“It’s _yours_. It was in my bag so I could give it back.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure. Especially since I left this particular bottle here over a month ago. And we see each other...what, at least once a day.” Sylvain leaned down to press a kiss against the shell of Felix’s ear. “How many times have you used it on yourself?” He slid another finger in and scissored them wide before Felix could answer, instead drawing a whine from his throat. 

Just as Felix was getting into the rhythm Sylvain set, he pulled his fingers out, giving his cock a couple of pulls before wiping them on his own shirt. Felix’s eyes shot open, giving Sylvain an indignant frown. Sylvain just smirked, pressing his large hands against the insides of soft thighs, watching them spread wider for his own satisfaction. Felix’s erection was positively weeping, his hole pretty and pink and the sight of it made him want to get to his knees and close his mouth over it—but no, not this time. There was always a next time. He licked his lips. 

“Put it in, or I’ll do it for you,” Felix grumbled at his hesitation, mistaking it for a tease. Sylvain grinned at him in response, pressing the head up against his hole.

“Whatever you want, babe.” Sylvain pressed in, sighing as it sunk in easily the first few inches. Felix let out a hoarse moan, his legs tensing around him before falling apart, his chest heaving as Sylvain pulled back, then pressed forward again, easing him into it until he could thrust in to the hilt. Felix jolted, hips bucking up against him with a surprised sound, before he fell back to the cushions with a wanton moan.

It was music to Sylvain’s ears. He leaned forward until he was laying comfortably on top of Felix, one hand on his waist and the other around his back. He pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing each other in before he moved again, and Felix surged up to kiss him wildly, his shaking hands on either side of his face. 

Sylvain kept a leisurely pace, rolling his hips easily and keeping most of his cock deep within his lover with every movement, fingers gripping harder with every thrust in. Their kiss turned sloppy, something he didn’t mind, mouthing at Felix’s lips, his jaw, and down to his neck to bite and moan into the skin he found there. 

Felix found the line between pleasure and _too much_ , riding it as well as he could with Sylvain on top of him, inside of him, pulling noises from him that he hadn’t known he could make before his touch. The feeling of a warm, broad hand on his side was almost as good as the mouth on his neck, sucking a bruise to the surface that he wouldn’t _really_ mind in the morning. 

“Yes,” he breathed, hands tight in Sylvain’s hair as his back arched up, hips rolling faster as he felt his climax approaching. “Sylvain—yes, ah—“ he choked out, thighs tensing. Sylvain didn’t answer, only fucked him harder and _deeper_ and—Felix cried out, coming hard between them, scratching lines down Sylvain’s back until he fell limply to the cushions underneath him. 

Sylvain choked out a garbled version of Felix’s name, hips stuttering until he followed, falling on top of him when he was spent. Felix lay still, enjoying the heat and the weight pinning him against the seat until his sweat began to cool. 

“...Where did you get that stuff anyway?” Felix asked lowly.

“Byleth,” Sylvain answered shortly, lips moving against Felix’s temple. 

“...Professor Byleth?”

“She said, and I quote, ‘I don’t get paid enough to be sober when I have to deal with kids like you.’ Like she’s even that much older,” Sylvain snorted. 

“Sounds fair,” Felix shrugged, nuzzling into the side of Sylvain’s face. 

Sylvain turned his head to meet his lips, kissing him softly. “This Christmas break is gonna be the best one yet.”

“Just us.”

“Yeah. Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> My gf: you should write sylvix shotgunning  
> Me: yo............
> 
> Twitter—> @AttaliaKenway


End file.
